


Fear of the dark

by Bit0Mess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Logan Angst, Other, fear of the dark, i guess??, minor gore, talk about claws in gut, unsympathetic orange side, unsympathetic side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit0Mess/pseuds/Bit0Mess
Summary: Logan Sanders, emotionless, fearless, logical side of Thomas.Logan Sanders, emotional, fearless, logical side of Thomas.Logan Sanders, emotion, logical side of Thomas with one small fear..
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	1. Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have typos or anything of that sort. I did it in one go and did not look back.

Logan was.. not afraid of much. Much, because while he was emotionless and fearless, he had a very childish fear. Childish in his own terms.

Logan was afraid of the dark.

He didn't really know at first- excuses, mainly, is what he used for it. Of course he freak out when at the lights turned off when Thomas went through his first power outage. The lights weren't supposed to do that.

Of course he always worked with his lights on, how the was he supposed to see? Ignoring the lamp on his desk all the same. 'It was too dim to see with' He'd lie, despite all the bulbs being the same kind.

Of he got stressed in Virgil's room. They all did. Even if he was on edge before Virgil came out, looking at the shadows carefully as if something would crawl out from them.

He couldn't face that lie when his light burnt out, though. Roman called it ridiculous he couldn't do that and refused to help. Patton was too busy and always said later but later never came. Virgil.. honestly just ignored him whenever he tried to ask, so he left it at that.

Logan did try to get Janus or Remus to help, but Janus answered with a yes and shut the door, and while Remus was the only one to honestly agree to change the bulb, it only came with offers that where definitely not a bulb. 

So Logan was stuck with himself.

Logan sighed to himself when it came to doing it himself. He didn't want this to happen. But he had to.

He went to his room, holding a new bulb carefully. Logan went straight to his lamp and turned it on, shining the light his ceiling before getting ready to change it. 

Logan got a stool. Working carefully and quickly to get off the cover. He got it off, taking a breath before taking it off and-

"Hello Logie~"

A voice in his ear but not quite. One he's known for a while but avoided for as long as he could. Orange.

He nearly dropped the glass, quickly grabbing it tighter and setting it on his bed, quickly proceeding to change the bulb. If he could just do this quickly, then nothing bad could-

Just as he set the other bulb in, a shadow jerked his hand away. No.. not a shadow. The shadow. Orange. "That's not how you greet a new friend, Logic." He almost sounded.. gleeful.

Logan turned to him quietly, but there was no face. Of course there wasn't. Orange never wanted to actually be seen, only feared. And he got that fear from the most powerful side. "What do you want?"

Orange tsked as Logan tried to pull his hand back. He couldn't get rid of the shadow without light, which he didn't have. "I didn't teach you to be so rude, Logic. Where's your fear?" He yanked him off the stool, flinging him onto the bed easily. Now, Logan was completely in the dark. And not having any good time with it.

".. I just need to do this one thing, Orange." Logan quickly got up, scooting by what he thought was Orange and quickly going back to screwing in the new light.

"I just need to do this, then." Orange replied evenly, and Logan felt nails dig into his stomach. Not regular nails. Claws, feeling like they were puncturing into him, ready to just rip out and leaving him to die.

Logan reminded himself that none of this was real- Orange wasn't real. He wasn't real. Nothing would affect the world outside, nothing would happen to him because that would have no affect to anything real.

Suddenly, the invasive feeling was gone, and he was in light again. Slowly, cautiously, he turned off the lamp and replaced the light cover, laying down in his bed and closing his eyes. 

A few minutes later he'd check where the nails had dug in, to find nothing but bruises already fading. Maybe that was for the best, though. No one else should know about Orange as long as he was stuck in the darkness. Focusing on targeting Logan. Everything would be fine, then.


	2. Ncytophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A power outage is not what Logan expects to happen for movie night, but he honestly never expected Orange to come with others around anyway.
> 
> Triggers: panic attack, lightning storm, feeling wounds that aren't there, unsympathetic side, imagined blood and cuts

Logan had no reason to believe anything would go wrong. It was storming outside, with thunder and lightning, but the rain thudded nicely and they were all being distracted by several movies. Even Remus and Janus had come, even if the two stayed closer to each other and the only comments from them was Remus shouting a dirty comment over Roman. 

They were all scattered somewhere around Thomas. Him and Virgil were tucked into on corner of the couch, Virgil sitting next to his shoulder. Roman and Patton were on the other side, in a fort of pillows and blankets. In all honesty, everyone was getting their own well deserved break from everything else.

Of course Logan had nothing to worry about, even as the lights were off the TV was bright enough he didn't worry about shadows, even in the darker parts of the movie every was fine. Which was quickly destroyed as the tv and all other electronics suddenly shut off with a hum, the only light coming from a lightning bolt three seconds later, close enough that Virgil just went from tense to jumping off the back of the couch.

Janus and Remus quickly sunk out, with the reasoning 'It's not our house and we don't care about power anyway'. Virgil and Roman left to turn on the lights again, which left Logan alone in the dark-

No, he reminded himself. He wasn't alone. Even if he was by himself he wasn't alone. He never would be. Instead of helping- Thomas was questioning how the lights even went out at the moment- he left Patton to try to answer as he just tried to get a control of his breathing. Trying to keep aware of his surroundings.

He didn't cry, or make a noise, but he was so close. Moments away from just letting out a sob and letting all his fears come out. Of course, that is when Orange murmured into his ear. "Ah, Logic~ I didn't expect you so soon.."

"Leave me alone." Logan mumbled, unaware of the ongoing speculation between Thomas and Patton stopping. "I'm not alone right now."

"Of course you're not." Orange laughed, either unaware or uncaring about the two others. "I'm right here~" he grabbed Logan's shoulders, and he had seconds to prepare before claws ripped down his sides. He could feel the blood flowing, trying to escape down his arms. They were following down with gravity, staining Thomas' couch. Could the couch even get stained? They'd find out soon enough.

Blood flowed down, easily and easier as Orange pulled his hands away slowly, flicking off the blood. Logan could see the scratches despite not being able to see. Deep and ragged, through the muscle. He didn't know wounds could burn like this. That Orange could do something like this.

Orange laughed daintily, like this was a joke. Of course it was to him. He grabbed Logan's ribs, and he just knew the same thing would happened, he would be shredded. The others sides wouldn't know- God, they don't even know about Orange! He needed to tell them! And then the lights came back on.

It took a few seconds for Logan to register the hum of electronics, or even why he could see anything again. He wouldn't admit he felt Patton's hand before his name repeatedly. "-gan? Logan!" He snapped out of his daze at the hand of his shoulder tightening, looking up at a very concerned Patton, he could only think about the claws that shredded his arms. Wouldn't Patton be more worried about that?

"I-" His voice was shaky, and Logan started again. "I'm alright. You don't need to worry." He glanced at his arms slightly and no, they weren't clawed, even as he still felt the blood there was only white lines looking like someone had scratched to roughly. "You are not alright, kiddo!" Patton frowned, letting go of him. "It took three minutes to get your attention there! What's wrong? What happened in the dark?" Maybe it hadn't taken seconds earlier, then.

"Nothing of your concern." Logan got up, double checking for any blood. Of course, there was nothing. He sunk out before he could be questioned any farther, ignoring the three worried faces watching him. They could talk about this later.

Logan slumped when he got back to his room, taking off a shirt he was still convinced the sleeves of which were torn. He undressed fully, taking a hot shower he only got out off when the water turned to cold. 

He checked his arms that hurt to move, just to see bruises along his arms, matching ones that had refused to fade on his stomach. Logan sighed, changing into long clothes and curling up in bed, his light just bright enough for the only shadow to be under his bed. Hopefully he could sleep this off, and just forget about it and forget about everything else.

Hopefully everyone would forget about it, but he already knew no one would.


End file.
